


Keeping One's Interest

by ThatRandomFan



Series: Stack the Deck [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cardverse AU, KamuKoma Week 2018, M/M, when will I learn to do what the prompt says?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: Queens were to remain by their King’s side at all times; however, with his status as the new queen still hidden under wraps, Kamukura has no right to barge in during a council meeting and whisk his king someplace safe. Loathe as he was to admit it, being given the freedom to do what he wanted was incredibly dull. Uninteresting.





	Keeping One's Interest

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for KamuKoma Week: Day 3 with the prompt Domestic. 
> 
> I'll be honest: I have no idea what the hell domestic means so take this kamukoma arguing over lunch. I mean, I've been told domestic means "feeling at home" so... well, whatever. Just take this haha
> 
> Also, I skipped day 2 because what I ended up writing turned to angst real quick. ~~Nobody got time for that! ...well, maybe later.~~

The days following the Komaeda’s awakening were filled with frantic air.

Kamukura barely caught a glimpse of the still recovering king as he was dragged away by various officials to discuss the matters of the land. Impulse dictates for him to go and whisk his king someplace safe but Matsuda stopped him. With his status as the new queen still hidden under wraps, – “ _Other than the three of us, no one has to know. Not yet.” –_ Kamukura has no right to barge in during a council meeting and speak his mind. Loathe as he was to admit it, being given the freedom to do what he wanted was incredibly dull.

Uninteresting.

Mind-numbing.

Boring.

_…_

– _Queens are to remain by their King’s side at all times –_

_…_

“Ah, Kamukura-kun! For you to visit me, what luck!”

Komaeda’s cheerful smile – _genuine despite the blatant weariness –_ greeted him when he entered the door. He laid down the tray – _silver, as expected –_ he was carrying on a nearby table – _mahogany, excellent choice –_ before answering, back faced away from the king as he prepared his meal.  “You did not appear during luncheon.”

“Ah… you’re here to lecture me…”

“You are still recovering, Komaeda Nagito.” He handed Komaeda a cup of tea – _freshly brewed from the finest chamomile –_ as he organized the king’s desk, arranging the letters in manner of importance. “It will do you well to take care of yourself.”

The king merely watched Kamukura with a smile as he moved along the room, cradling his cup close and losing himself in the fragrant aroma. “But if I do that, Kamukura-kun won’t take care of me anymore though…~”

“False.”

The two stilled, staring at each other. Soon, they both looked away, minding their own business. Komaeda sipped his tea quietly as Kamukura laid the meal he missed earlier on the desk. Once done, Kamukura stepped back to look out the window – _massive and situated right behind Nagito, as if they were asking for assassins to take a shot –_ and admired the capital underneath in silence.

“You know,” Komaeda hummed, already picking apart his meal, “I won’t be able to finish all this.”

Already used to the king’s games despite knowing each other for only a few days, – _five days, twelve hours, thirty minutes_ – Kamukura remained where he was. Quiet.

Komaeda huffed in response – _as predicted_ – and turned around with a whine. “Come on, help me eat this.”

“Finishing all of it is imperative to your recovery.”

“And I won’t be able to eat all of it due to my poor appetite.”

Cold crimson were met with amused green.

Kamukura stood up and took the king’s fork, making a show of stabbing a piece of meat. At Komaeda’s urging smile, he repressed a sigh and took it, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing. “Are you satisfied?”

“Not yet,” the king chirped. “Here, here. Have some more!” Komaeda then tugged on Kamukura’s sleeve till he was seated on the arm of his chair.

…

It wasn’t until later that Kamukura realized he has been tricked by Komaeda Nagito.

“He made me eat most of the food…”

Resolved not to let it happen again, the uncrowned Queen of Spades made plans to avoid related scenarios in the future.

…

The next time Kamukura visited Komaeda in his bureau – _papers scattered all around, someone really ought to clean this soon –_ he was no longer carrying a tray. He was now pushing along an extravagant push cart – _fully furnished with anything and everything needed for a proper dining experience –_ with food fit to feed the entire council.

“D-don’t you think you went a little overboard…?” Komaeda grinned as he warily glanced at the sheer amount of food within the cart. “As flattered as I am, this is a bit…”

Kamukura didn’t say anything and simply arranged the small dining table – _a permanent fixture within this office so long as Komaeda Nagito remains stubborn on his mealtime preferences –_ for lunch. Noting how quiet the other has been, Kamukura directed his sights back to the king and was – _Surprised? Relieved? Grateful? –_ pleased to see him drinking in his appearance like a man parched. He approached him and observed how much the king’s face flushed – _healthy circulation, good –_ further when Kamukura cupped his cheek _._ “Is something the matter?”

“…your clothes,” his king mumbled, looking for the entire world as if he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

“I was told you like this,” he said looking down on his attire – _a frilly white apron over a black maid’s dress complete with the artless headband_ – and glancing back up. “Was I mistaken?”

Komaeda covered his face with his hands and sunk down on his seat, groaning.

“You did not refute my statement.”

“Just… Please. For the good of both of us–“ Kamukura leaned closer to hear the king’s mumbling “–please, don’t wear this again.”

…

“And then, he made me promise to eat properly!” Komaeda Nagito, King of Spades, wailed haplessly to his unconcerned companion.

“What did you expect?” Matsuda replied as he turned a page of his book. “You’re pretty shitty at taking care of yourself.”

Komaeda pouted. “You’re just as bad but I don’t see _you_ getting the same treatment.”

“Am I the king though?”

“That doesn’t–“

Whatever he was going to say was swallowed by Matsuda’s piercing stare. Suddenly feeling tired, Komaeda slumped on his chair, eyes closed. He sighed and stared blankly ahead. “This isn’t how things are supposed to go. He’s supposed to be free.”

Matsuda studied his charge and snorted, “Don’t act so surprised. He may be different but the core personalities are still there.” He flipped another page before ultimately closing it and standing up. “It can’t be helped that he found you interesting.”

“Yeah,” the grieving king smiled pitifully, lamenting at how the moonlight seemed to make him appear alive. “Interesting.”  

_…_

– _Kings are to keep their distance from their Queen at all times –_

_…_

_“Matsuda-kun… do you think… if I’m boring enough… would he stay away?”_

_“…I don’t know. But, things won’t end up like last time, I swear.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Fluff just isn't my thing I guess. Welp. 
> 
> Anyways, plot happened, sort of. Haha I hope you enjoyed the mystery in the end. I never planned anything for this AU but I guess we're going this direction now. No worries, I won't add anything that isn't KamuKoma till this week is over. ~~will still probably end up using the prompts tho~~
> 
> That said, I'm really enjoying writing this. Especially Kamu. I really think that under different circumstances, he would turn out differently. But, hey, it's just like Matsuda said _He may be different but the core personalities are still there."_ Oh well. 
> 
> Like last time, do excuse the characterizations - this is the first time I'm writing for this fandom so this is definitely a learning experience. That said, constructive criticism is highly appreciated.


End file.
